


I hate you, Beastie!

by ErrolsFeather



Category: Maleficent (2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 18:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13769526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErrolsFeather/pseuds/ErrolsFeather
Summary: As Maleficent speaks the words, "I hate you, Beastie!" something inside her chance. Maleficent is set of to hate Stephan and those of his kind, due to the wrong he did her. Only things change when she meets Aurora and see her grow up.





	I hate you, Beastie!

_**"I Hate you, Beastie!"** _

"I hate you, Beastie, as soon as Maleficent said it something shifted inside her. She knew it even looking at the baby, claiming it was ugly. The fact that she smiled at her instead of screamed in fear amused her. Diaval, her trusty raven saw it too, and looked at her with surprised eyes. Was his mistress getting soft. No that couldn't be. He flew after her back to the moors.

Maleficent dismissed him once she was back and went to what she defined as her chambers. She sat down on her bed, which truthfully was more like a nest of a bird. Then again she wasn't fully human and was used to living among trees and flowers in the moors. Sleeping inside a regular room seemed unlikely to her.

She had ended up here on the ground, when her wings was cut by Stephan, the father of the young girl she had just visited. He had broken her badly and for that she hated king Stephan and those of his kind. A hand stroke over her back as a tear ran down her cheek, where her wings used to sit was still an ugly wound. He had taken them from her. She could never forgive him for that. For tricking her to fall asleep and then cut of her wings. Her beautiful, strong wings. They were apart of her as much as her arms and legs. Now they were however gone and it still ached, deep within her soul. True love's kiss he had told her, clearly that was not so. He had lied to her. Lied and betrayed her in the worst way. He had not just ruined her body, he had broken her heart and soul. And so in return she had cursed his daughter. A smile on her red lips as she was thinking about the young bae in the crib, her soft smile, how perfect she seemed to be in every way.

The fairies would of course never know she was there, not in a million years. Those three thinking they could hide Aurora from her, oh but they weer wrong, wrong to think she would not find out. Find out where they kept the little beast.

She curled up now crying, as she could never seem to stop wondering what might have happened if king Stephan had not cut her wings. Would they have been happy together, would Aurora have been theirs. Salty tears running down hot cheeks as she realized she was pathetic for sobbing like this. And for what, over a stupid child. Over someone she was hating so much, just for her mare existence. She groaned, shaking it up, no she refused to feel anything but hate for her. She couldn't and she wouldn't she decided. It was the only way, because clearly no humans could be good and just.

Oh how Maleficent wished she could have stood by it, her hate. At least when it came to the young girl, because as she grew, so did her feelings attached to it. And she hated it, with every bit of her wounded heart. She hated that she was letting herself care for the young-ling as she grew into being a strong girl. A very beautiful one as such. The more the young girl challenged her, the more she got Maleficent's affection. She in her darkened heart knew that if she ever had a child, that child would probably have turned out like Aurora.

Maleficent watched over her one late night after they had been playing in the moors, and Aurora was sleeping peacefully in her bed. It seemed light the stars of night was reflecting in her golden hair. Maleficent smiled and it occurred to her that the young girl looked like a sleeping beauty. Her heart was growing and she knew for a fact it was love she felt, but not that of another lover. More like the one a mother felt towards her child. Then again Maleficent had been around her since the day she was born. Watching over her in the shadows. It was almost like she, Aurora was right and Maleficent had been her fairy godmother. Of course she never intended to be such, but it was just like somewhere along the line it just happened. It was at this very night she regretted the curse cast upon the young girl, a curse not even she, its maker could break. Oh how stupid has she been, to have her heart been blinded by hatred. Or even more so been turned by love. She felt defeated, wishing there was some way around it. Sadly she knew there was not. No power on earth she had spoken many years ago. As she left tears was streaming down her milky white cheeks, it wasn't fair, none of this was. Due to her bad judgement long ago she would loose the only person in the world she cared deeply about.

She could still remember when Aurora was younger, saving her when she fell off a cliff. Like it was no big deal. She enjoyed watching her play, her laughter, how much life and joy she brought with her. She even managed to transform some of the into herself. A soft smile on her lips as Maleficent thought about it. Yes she was wonderful this young girl. She had loved it, how easy it was to trick her to follow the butterfly, all out on the cliff and beyond, falling. It would have been so easy to kill her right then, only she couldn't. She remember that she had felt weak for not doing so. Then again she was attached.

The dark fairy sighed as she sat down next to the sleeping girl, figuring she never minded her at all, not even when she tried to bury her in mud exploring her land. Mud wars was the best the witch concluded. Her only fear was when she found out the truth about what she had done. And of course it went as she predicted the young girl ran from her and her heart dropped. More out of guilt for what she could not change. She sighed as she went to hide in the castle where she was the first time she found that her wings was cut. For the first time in years she let her tears fall and cried into she was raw, numb by her emotions. She had to stop her from pricing her finger on the needed of the spinning wheel. If nothing else find the prince so he could kiss her when it happened.

Maleficent felt it, when the deed happened, with every fiber of her being. Once her finger hit it, the blood dripping from her finger. It was like someone slapped her hard. The dark fairy almost fell down from her horse, her heart was aching fully. She had lost the one she loved the most in this world, due to the fact that she had been so very stupid. Why hadn't she cursed Stephan instead, oh why oh why. She kicked Diaval in the sides so he would go faster, the prince on the other horse handing there limp. He had to wake her, he just had to. True love's kiss it had to be him.

It was only to the disappointment of her already broken heart it didn't work. His kiss didn't wake her. Couldn't she every catch a break. Had she been so right in thinking that true love's kiss didn't exist. As she spoke to her, declaring her love for the young girl, her voice was shivering, she could feel her tears pressing behind her eyes. She would give anything, do anything for her to wake she knew. Standing to look upon her, the one she considered to be her daughter, her sleeping beauty, she knew she couldn't stand this.

"I swear no harm will come to you for as long as I live, and not a day will pass by that I won't miss your smile," her tears flowing now as she bent down to kiss her. She meant it, she meant every word she had spoken. A she turned to walk away she startled hearing Aurora's soft voice say, "Hello, Fairy Godmother."

Her emotions now running over, joy overshadowing the sorry, she turned to look upon her, a faint smile on red lips as she spoke, "Hello, Beastie."

And she knew right there, right then that she had been wrong, true love did exist as there was no stronger love than that between her mother and her child. Biology aside there was no one Maleficent would ever love higher she knew and there was no one that could ever love her more than her little beastie did.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this story, feedback is always welcome :o)


End file.
